


i don't know my name

by nomothematic



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: I don't know man this one is so plain but, M/M, Pre-Relationship, i'm feeling weird inside and just need to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomothematic/pseuds/nomothematic
Summary: seggy needs a little reminder





	

 

tyler was only sure of one thing as he finished settling in finally, after almost a month of games with dallas. he needed a drink. he needed to not thing about what he was missing.

before he could open a single beer, a knock at the door startled him. shushing marshall as he quietly booted from the living room, he cautiously walked to the door.

as he peered though the peep hole, he was surprised to see jamie benn standing on the other side of the door.

glancing at the clock which clearly read one am, he opened the door.

they both spoke at the same time.

“hey-“

“what’s up-“

chuckling slightly, tyler cocked his head at the blushing man before him.

“what’s up benn?”

“can i come in?”

nodding, he stepped back to let him enter and slowly lead him to the kitchen. jamie spotted the six pack and cocked his eyebrow slightly. “mind if i have one?”

tyler just took two out and popped the caps off in return. “always better to drink with a friend than alone.”

tyler watched jamie as he began to fidget. “what’s up man?”

jamie shrugged and dropped his beer down. “what boston did was a shit move.”

tyler nodded, ignoring the small stab in his chest at being reminded. “uh, yeah.”

jamie shifted against the counter before quietly speaking, “you know you belong here?”

tyler blinked but shrugged back at him, “i mean. i don’t know about that yet, but. i’ll eventually find it all,” he finished his statement off with an awkward laugh. 

jamie suddenly stepped forward and laid his hand on tyler’s shoulder. 

“no. you’re an asset to this team tyler. you belong here.”

tyler pulled a drink from his beer, attempting to divert this intense stare jamie had leveled at him.

“you’re so talented man. we’re going to do great things here, _you’re_ going to do great things. fuck tyler, i’m so excited to play with you.”

flushing, tyler cursed slightly at the warm spark that spread through his chest at the continuous praise. 

“that’s pretty gay man.”

jamie snorted and rolled his eyes, but smiled tentatively back. “it’s true tyler.” marshall chose this moment to enter the kitchen, nosing at jamie’s thighs. 

jamie absently patted the dogs head, but kept his eyes locked on tyler’s. 

“i barely feel like i know my own name lately jamie, i can’t. i’m not ready to be this hero.”

jamie stepped forward and dropped a hand onto tyler’s shoulder, “you’ll figure it out and i’ll be here to help.”

the duo spoke for a while longer, tyler purposely ignoring any emotion or twinge hitting deep in his chest. jamie was his captain and most likely straight.

“i should, probably go.” tyler nodded and began to lead jamie to the door.

“thank you for the beer and. ya know. for listening.”

tyler shrugged but grinned as he was dragged into a hug and jamie speaking quietly in his ear,  “i’m so excited to play with you.”

tyler flushed and squeezed slightly higher before stepping back to grin. 

“thank you.”

jamie paused like he wanted to speak a moment more, but eventually just turned and left tyler’s home with a quiet goodbye. 

tyler dropped into bed that evening, feeling finally feeling confident in his place and his game. maybe he was going to miss brownie, but jamie was already shaping up his brownie in dallas.

**Author's Note:**

> again, unbetaed, weirdly pointless but
> 
> i just needed to write
> 
> inspired by Grace VanderWaal's I don't know my name.


End file.
